


And in my dreams i always find my way back to you

by Bitchey_tozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Couch Cuddles, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Eddie Kaspbrak, Hogwarts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ravenclaw Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Seriously there's so much fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cannot do this, just take the hogwarts au and leave, mentions of Stanley Uris - Freeform, pure fluff, sorry i was dead for a few months here's a one shot as a gift, this title has nothing to do with the fic, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchey_tozier/pseuds/Bitchey_tozier
Summary: Eddie jolted straight up, his book toppling to the carpet with a soft thud, on the other side of the room stood none other than Richie Tozier, who is not, -he really needs to stress this, Richie is not- a Gryffindor.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 79





	And in my dreams i always find my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* it's been four months.
> 
> I know I basically abandoned my other fic, but at least i'm self aware.
> 
> anyways here's a little hogwarts au.

Eddie was having an average day at Hogwarts, he had just finished up his classes and was now in the Gryffindor common room, sprawled out on one of the red velvet couches with a book perched in his lap, rain pelting the windows and the fireplace crackling.

He turned the page slowly, soaking up every single word written when a wolf whistle and a familiar voice came from the doorway.

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Kaspbrak.”

Eddie jolted straight up, his book toppling to the carpet with a soft thud, on the other side of the room stood none other than Richie Tozier, who is not, -he really need to stress this, Richie _is not _\- a Gryffindor.__

__“Richie?! What the fuck are you doing here?! _How _did you get in here?!”___ _

____Richie shrugged, a large grin plastered over his face. He only has his white undershirt and navy pants on, a blue striped tie hung loosely around his neck, he tugs it off completely, depositing it onto the floor before toppling onto the couch from the back, right where Eddie is sitting. Eddie squawks as the taller boy lands on top of him._ _ _ _

____Eddie and Richie met their first year while they were getting sorted into their houses, Eddie had been sorted into Gryffindor almost as soon as he sat down, and then proceeded to have a mental breakdown because _“dad said i was supposed to be a Hufflepuff!”__ _ _ _

____Richie had been standing odd to the side, his eyes trained on the small boy, that was the moment he decided _‘i wanna be best friends with that one’.__ _ _ _

____And now, four years later, they're almost inseparable. Stan, one of Richie’s friends in his house says that they're attached at the hip, but he says it so seriously Richie isn't sure if he's joking or if he is convinced they actually are sewn together or something._ _ _ _

____“Good you see you too Edward spaghedward!”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a fucking menace, and you made me lose my page!!” Eddie huffs, Richie shakes with laughter from on top of him._ _ _ _

____After three terrible long minutes of Richie refusing to budge, Eddie slumps in defeat, bringing his hands up to rest on Richie’s back. Richie makes a content noise and nuzzles into Eddie's shoulder._ _ _ _

____They stay like that for a while, squished in together on the tiny common room couch, sounds of the fire crackling in the background. Eddie runs his fingers up and down Richie's back, the shirt's soft material tickling his fingertips. Richie slightly stirred from on top of him, his head moving so that his face is tucked into Eddie's collarbone, Eddie tries not to shiver when hot puffs of air hit his skin._ _ _ _

____“This common room is my favorite.” Richie states, Eddie snorts._ _ _ _

____“How many of them have you been in?”_ _ _ _

____“Every single one.” Richie calmly replies, as if this was basic knowledge Eddie should already be aware of._ _ _ _

____The wood on the fire crumbles in on itself, echoing off of the painting covered walls._ _ _ _

____“What are they like?” Eddie asks, it comes out like a whisper._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Richie starts, “Slytherin’s is all dark and gloomy, big leather couches and dim lights, most of the walls are stone, so it has this weird dungeon feel to it.”_ _ _ _

____Eddie wrinkles his nose, but Richie doesn't notice since his head is still pressed to his chest._ _ _ _

____“Hufflepuff is nice, there are plants in relatively every corner, it's super bright too, kinda feels like being in the middle of a meadow.”_ _ _ _

____Eddie sighs, “that sounds nice.” Richie nods._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but i’m sure it isn't really fun for the Hufflepuff's with allergies.”  
Richie says while pulling his arms tight around Eddie, clinging to him like Eddie is a lifeline that he'll die without, Eddie tightens his arms too._ _ _ _

____“This is the coziest out of the others, the furniture is soft and its a lot more organized, the tapestry’s are cool too.”_ _ _ _

____“What about yours?” Eddie asks._ _ _ _

____Richie slowly exhales, relaxing into the silence of the room before answering Eddie's question.“Ravenclaw is really big, a lot bigger than the others. There are books every-fucking-where, and the views of the school grounds are the best from the windows.”_ _ _ _

____Eddie hums, “that sounds so pretty.”_ _ _ _

____Richie shrugs as best as he can from there he's still pressed to Eddie's front, “yeah, it's not so bad”_ _ _ _

____Eddie gives him a questioning look, “so then, why is this one your favorite?”_ _ _ _

____Richie is silent for a moment, which Eddie sits awkwardly during.after a beat, Richie finally lifts his head, inky curls falling back into place, creating a halo effect. His deep blue eyes pierce through Eddie’s soft hazelnut ones, and all at once Eddie has the urge to press his lips to Richie’s and kiss him breathless._ _ _ _

____The thought doesn't scare him as much as he thought it would._ _ _ _

____“Because,” Richie murmurs, their faces inches apart, Richie's eyes dart down to his lips, and then back up to Eddie's eyes, searching._ _ _ _

____Eddie's face must show some emotion, because Richie seems happy enough to finish his sentence with, “this one always felt the most like home.” and then his lips are pressed to Eddie’s in a kiss._ _ _ _

____It's soft and slow and sweet, leaking honey and molasses. Eddie closes his eyes and brings his hands up to Richie's jaw, framing his face as their lips move idly over one another. They break off once the need for air becomes too much, both gasping as they separate._ _ _ _

____There's silence at first, and then Eddie is giggling, and so is Richie, and soon enough their both laughing hysterically._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Eddie says, after they both settle down a bit, giggles subsiding. “I think I know what you mean.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash!
> 
> *crawls back into my little cave*


End file.
